A propósito de Neville
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Un mismo inicio, dos caminos. De cómo pudo haber sido o de cómo no debió haber sucedido nunca. Errores del pasado, errores presentes que se convierten en esperanzas. Y al frente un hombre, un joven que ha de decidir su destino.
1. El comienzo de un todo

_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_El desafío elegido fue el de "Bifurcaciones", un desafío consistente en escribir un inicio de una historia, pero dos desarrollos distintos. A mí me tocó Family y Tragedy como géneros._

* * *

**1**

**El comienzo de un todo**

La puerta se abrió, dejando que parte de la luz del interior saliese a la fresca noche de verano, iluminando la oscuridad.

Entré en el pub Cabeza de Puerco. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

―Buenas noches ―saludé, sentándome en la mesa.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya, si es el joven Longbottom, que por fin se digna a venir a verme ―dijo el dueño del pub ―. ¿Qué ocurre, Las Tres Escobas ya había cerrado?

―No te pongas así, Aberforth, sabes que vengo siempre que puedo. Pero últimamente he estado ocupado, aunque… la espera y el esfuerzo han valido sus frutos.

―¿A qué te refieres, Longbottom? ―preguntó Aberforth, curioso.

―A que ya puedes servirme tu mejor whisky de fuego, porque tienes ante ti al nuevo profesor de Herbología de Hogwarts.

―¿Será verdad? ¡Mi enhorabuena, Neville! Sabía que lo conseguirías. ¡Eh, escuchadme todos! ¡Os presento al nuevo profesor de Herbología de Hogwarts! ¡No invita la casa!

Los pocos clientes del Cabeza de Puerco se quedaron donde estaban, estáticos y atentos a sus copas. Ni la bruja cubierta con telas negras, ni el hombre todo vendado, ni el anciano peludo cual licántropo… nadie hizo caso. Tampoco es que Aberforth tuviese un pub muy asiduo.

―Es igual, estos parroquianos… En fin, aquí tienes. A ti, sí, invita la casa. Sólo espero que vuelvas en el futuro, ya pudiéndote pagar tus propias copas.

Aberforth llenó dos copas con un líquido color rojizo.

―Muchas gracias, Aberforth.

Los dos brindamos.

Pero un par de horas después, ya eran varias las copas de whisky de fuego con las que habíamos brindado, y Aberforth ya daba cuenta de sus vivencias, para mi desgracia.

―Y entonces… Y entonces, allí estaba la cabra. Y la cabra me miraba. Y yo miraba a la cabra. Y entonces…

―Está bien, Aberforth, creo que ya has bebido suficiente por hoy. Vete a dormir, yo me encargaré de cerrar el pub.

Era una joven, bajita y de cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo. Ya la había visto muchas veces en los pasillos y aulas de la escuela, pero nunca en la vida había intercambiado conversación alguna con ella.

―Hola, Hannah.

Hannah Abbot se me quedó mirando mientras me sonreía tímidamente. Al parecer le daba vergüenza que yo le viese así.

―Buenas noches, Neville.

―¿Trabajas aquí, en el Cabeza de Puerco?

Ella se recogió un dorado mechón de cabello y se lo pasó detrás de una oreja mientras asentía con la mirada baja.

―Sorpresa…

―Esto… vaya. ¿Es algo temporal?

Negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

―No, estoy aprendiendo el oficio.

―Pero… Pero tú tenías grandes sueños. En fin, se te daba muy bien la Herbología y…

―No lo suficiente como para que me den el puesto de profesora en la escuela, ¿no crees? ―los dos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Resultaba un poco violento hablarle de lo buena que era en Herbología cuando era yo quien había conseguido el puesto de profesor. Buen trabajo, Neville ―. Lo siento, no era mi intención. Tú has demostrado ser el mejor en la prueba de selección.

―¿Pero cómo es que elegiste ser camarera?

―Cuando vine, me hospedé aquí, ya que no tenía mucho dinero. Aberforth me contrató. Y ahora que no sé a qué dedicarme, supongo que puedo aprender este oficio.

―Ya, pero, ¿camarera? En fin, tú puedes aspirar a algo más.

―Estoy cansada, Neville. De todo. Este trabajo me da mucha libertad, me permite estar tranquila. En fin… ¿una copa?

―¿Se te permite beber en horas de trabajo?

―Bueno, Aberforth es muy permisivo, ¿sabes?

Sacó una botella de whisky de fuego y dos copas y comenzó a servir. Al rato, los dos contábamos anécdotas que nunca deberíamos haber contado en la vida. Entonces, nos dimos cuenta de que en el bar ya no quedaba nadie salvo nosotros dos.

―Vaya, se ha hecho muy tarde y debería cerrar ya.

―Sí, y yo mañana tengo mi primera clase.

Nos miramos un momento. Hannah había dejado de recoger la barra, mientras que yo seguía sentado en mi asiento. Acto seguido, no sé por qué, nos besamos. Pero inmediatamente nos separamos el uno del otro.

―Esto no está bien ―confesó Hannah.

―No… No está bien. ¿Por qué no está bien?

Ella se me quedó mirando, alucinada.

―Bueno, quizás porque tú tienes algo con Luna Lovegood.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté yo, alucinado ―. Yo no tengo nada con Luna Lovegood, ¿por qué todos creéis eso?

―Bueno, no sé, siempre se os veía… muy juntos.

―Vaya… Pues, no sé, entre nosotros nunca ha habido nada serio. De todos modos, ¿y tú? ¿No salías con MacMillan?

Hannah rió.

―¿Con Ernie? ¿Yo? Antes debería tener claro lo que le gusta. A decir verdad, pasaba y pasa mucho tiempo con Justin.

Los dos nos reímos, aunque no teníamos razones para hacerlo. Si eran ciertos los rumores, al menos Ernie tenía a alguien.

―Entonces… no salimos con nadie.

―Cierto ―dijo ella ―. Parece que aún no nos ha llegado el momento.

Nos miramos nuevamente, pero consideramos que mejor era que yo me fuese y Hannah cerrase el pub. Sin embargo, antes de que yo saliese por la puerta, me detuve un momento. Hannah me había acompañado, por lo que chocó conmigo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban muy juntos y podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones. Fue entonces que posé mis manos sobre los hombros de Hannah y, no pudiendo esperar más, posé mis labios sobre los de ella.

Quizás no era momento todavía de marcharse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, recuerdo que desperté en una de las camas del Cabeza de Puerco. El sol se colaba a raudales por la ventana. Miré a un lado y allí estaba, Hannah, totalmente desnuda. Sonreí un momento, pero entonces me di cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Lentamente, me levanté de la cama, recogí mis cosas en silencio y me marché. Sí, vale, me dije a mí mismo que aquello era lo más cobarde del mundo, pero recordé también que en media hora debía estar en mi primera clase.

Minutos después, estaba ya en mi despacho. De repente, me percató de que una pequeña lechuza se encontraba en el alféizar de la ventana. Miré al reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para empezar la clase y ni siquiera estaba vestido apropiadamente. Podría leer la carta luego, la lechuza esperaría, pero, por otra parte, no quería que el animal estuviese toda la mañana allí posado, podría dejarme la ventana llena de cagarrutas.

¿Qué hacer?

* * *

_A partir de aquí, la historia se bifurca. Los capítulos con género Family se encuentran en las casillas pares de la lista de capítulos, mientras que los de género Tragedy están en las casillas impares. De todos modos, indicaré el género en el título de cada capítulo. Gracias por leer :)_


	2. FAMILY - Grandes noticias

**2**

**Grandes noticias**

Me dije a mí mismo que no pasaría nada por llegar tarde. Me acerqué hasta la ventana y dejé pasar a la lechuza, cogiendo su carta. La guardé en el bolsillo de la túnica y, tras mirarme un momento al espejo y peinarme bien, corrí hasta los Invernaderos.

Allí, en la entrada, me esperaba la directora.

―Directora McGonagall, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

―Señor Longbottom, venía para desearle buena suerte en su primer día, pero veo que usted ha llegado tarde. Sólo espero que… la celebración de anoche fuese buena ―sentí enrojecer un poco mientras sonreía ―. ¿Tienes miedo?

―Por supuesto que no, directora. Estoy aterrorizado.

Ambos reímos.

―Una respuesta propia de un Gryffindor. Buena suerte, mi querido Neville.

La directora me dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Yo, por mi parte, tomé aire y abré la puerta del Invernadero. Alrededor de una jardinera llena de plantas, toda una clase esperaba.

―Buenos días. Soy Neville Longbottom, profesor de Herbología de Hogwarts. Y esto es Herbología de primer año. Bienvenidos.

Nadie contestó, pero daba igual. Al menos lograba imponer algo de respeto.

Tras la clase, tuve dos horas libres y, después, me encontraba en el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. La directora me guiñó un ojo y yo alzó un pulgar en señal de aprobación. Minerva MacGonagall sonrió.

―Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?

De repente me puse en tensión. Frente a mí se encontraba el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Theodore Nott.

―Es un país libre ―contesté seriamente.

Nott se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a servirse el almuerzo. En cuanto a mí, por mi parte, parecía haber perdido el apetito.

―¿Me pasas los guisantes, por favor? ―preguntó Nott.

Le pasé los dichosos guisante, pero sin mirarle. Por su parte, alguien más apareció en la mesa, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

―Demonios, hay que ver qué jóvenes tan indómitos. Yo no era así cuando estudiaba aquí.

El profesor se sentó a mi lado.

―Bueno, Rolf, son jóvenes. Están hormonados. ¿Quieres guisantes?

―Por favor.

Se comenzaron a pasar platos delante de mi, lo cual me molestaba un poco. O bastante.

―Bueno, ¡ya está bien! ―grité, delante de ellos. Los otros dos profesores se quedaron mudos.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Nott.

―Sí, yo también ―el tal Rolf hizo lo propio.

Yo me levanté bruscamente y abandoné la mesa de los profesores. Decidí que era mejor dar un pequeño paseo hasta mi despacho. Entonces, tras meter las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, me percaté de algo. La carta seguí en el bolsillo de mi túnica. La sacó y miré el membrete.

Era del Hospital San Mungo.

Acto seguido, intenté recordar hechos que pudiesen haber sucedido en días anteriores, pero no recordó nada. Mis padres habían seguido igual por años, nada indicaba que hubiese mejorías. Aun así, tomé aire nuevamente aquel día y abré la carta.

―Merlín…

Al rato, llamaba fervientemente a la puerta del despacho de la directora. Minerva abrió, con el semblante serio.

―A menos que se el colegio se esté quemando o un mago tenebroso haya vuelto a las andadas, no me interesa.

―¡Directora!

―¡Por Merlín, Longbottom! ¿Qué pasa?

Alcé la carta de San Mungo, emocionado.

―¡Lo recuerdan todo!

* * *

Al rato, con ambos ya más calmados, y yo tomándome una tila y la directora un whisky de fuego, hablamos

―Tus padres… lo recuerdan todo. ¿Pero cómo?

―No lo sé, tengo que ir a San Mungo, pero los sanadores dicen que mi madre ha empezado a recordar cosas, y después mi padre. Tengo que irme ya.

―Puedes utilizar mi chimenea.

Sonreí a la directora y caminé a la chimenea. Tomé un pellizco de polvos Flu de una pequeña maceta que había sobre la repisa y lo lancé al fuego, que se tornó de un verde esmeralda brillante. Al instante, entré en las llamas.

―¡San Mungo!

Al instante, me encontraba en una pequeña recepción.

―¿Puedo ayudarle? ―una enfermera se encontraba tras un mostrador.

Me quité la ceniza de los hombros y centré mi atención en ella.

―Soy Neville Longbottom, vengo a ver a mis padres.

La enfermera me permitió el paso y yo caminé hasta la planta de Daños Provocados por Hechizos, a la sala Janus Thickey. Allí, al fondo, estaban mis padres. Varios sanadores estaban con ellos, ayudándoles a caminar o hablando con ellos. Mi abuela, Augusta Longbottom, también estaba allí, ataviada con un abrigo largo y un sombrero con un buitre como adorno.

―Neville ―saludó ella.

―Hola, abuela. ¿Cómo están?

―Recuperando la memoria poco a poco, según han dicho los sanadores.

Entonces, mi madre, Alice Longbottom, me vio.

Pero nada pasó. Yo sonreía, aunque de mis ojos se escapaban pequeñas lágrimas. Sin embargo, mi madre no parecía reconocerme.

―Hola, mamá. Soy yo. Soy Neville, tu hijo.

―¿Ne... Neville?

―Sí ―afirmé yo, emocionado, aunque también asustado.

―¿Dónde está Neville? ¿Dónde está mi hijo… mi bebé?

Conseguí acercarme a mi madre, sorteando a los sanadore, quien reaccionó instintivamente y se apartó de mí, asustada.

―Mamá, soy yo. Soy tu hijo. Han pasado muchos años y he crecido, pero estoy aquí. Aquí… contigo.

Alice Longbottom se quedó mirándome, hasta que alzó una mano, dispuesta a tomar la mía. Sin embargo, la retiró en el último segundo y comenzó a gritar y darse pequeños golpes en la cabeza, mientras temblaba.

―Sujétenla ―ordenó uno de los sanadores a los enfermeros, que así lo hicieron, mientras otra sanadora sacaba un pequeño frasco y se lo daba, forzadamente, a Alice.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó Augusta Longbottom.

―Aún es pronto, señora Longbottom, muy pronto. Acaban de empezar a recordar cosas, aún necesitan adaptarse. Sé que es duro, pero les prometo que, llegado el momento, ellos les recordarán ―comentó un sanador.

Yo me había quedado mirando a mi madre, que ya empezaba a relajarse, hasta quedarse dormida. Mi padre seguía siendo examinado por los sanadores, pero no quise molestarle. No creía ser capaz de aguantar otra escena. Tras eso, me levanté y me despedí de mi abuela, alegando que tenía que volver al trabajo.

Tras abandonar la sala, me dirigí a la recepción por donde había llegado, pero me choqué con alguien antes de entrar.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó él.

―Ha sido culpa mía.

―¿Hannah?

―¿Neville?

Los dos nos miramos un momento, pero ninguno dijimos nada. Yo estaba bastante avergonzado por haberme marchado aquella mañana.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó él.

―Bien, bien. Esta mañana me he despertado sola en la cama, pero es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada.

Bajó la cabeza mientras notaba cómo enrojecía.

―Lo siento. No era mi intención dejarte ahí. Tenía mi primera clase en media hora.

―No importa, no importa. Dime, ¿qué haces aquí? Nada grave, espero.

―Oh, no, es sólo que mis padres han empezado a recordar cosas. Y he venido corriendo.

Hannah sonrió.

―Eso suena maravilloso, Neville. Me alegro mucho por ti.

―¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

―Sólo un chequeo rutinario, nada más.

Los dos sonreímos.

―¿Vas a Hogsmeade?

―Sí ―afirmó ella ―. Vuelvo al pub.

Nos despedimos en la misma recepción y cada uno nos fuimos por nuestro lado. Ya se había hecho tarde, pero llegué a tiempo para la cena. Allí, como al mediodía, Theodore Nott y el tal Rolf se encontraban.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté yo, al ver que se me habían quedado mirando.

―Nada, nada… ―dijeron ellos dos.

Yo me senté y comencé a cenar.

―Rolf Scamander, por cierto ―el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se presentó. Era un joven alto, de pelo rubio, casi platino. Pero un rubio que le recordaba mucho a Luna.

―Neville Longbottom ―le devolví el saludo.

―Lo sé. Eres famoso. Supongo que conocerás a mi colega, Theodore Nott.

―Sí, le conozco ―contesté seriamente.

Nott apenas me miró. Durante la guerra, Theodore Nott decidió mantenerse neutral. No formó parte de los mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso, pero tampoco es que decidiese ayudar a la Orden del Fénix o al Ejército de Dumbledore. Cuando acabó la guerra, no se le pudo incriminar nada, aunque sí que aportó información en la búsqueda de su padre, este sí, un mortífago. Aunque no se encontraron pruebas contra Theodore, muchos aún piensan que tuvo algo que ver con actividades mortífagas.

―Longbottom ―saludó Nott.

―Nott.

Los tres estuvimos en silencio durante la cena, pero al menos era un comienzo.

Tras la cena y hablar con la directora sobre cómo estaban sus padres, me fui a mi despacho. Me quité la túnica y comencé a desvestirme, pero, entonces, llamaron a la puerta.

Allí, fuera, estaba Hannah.

―Buenas noches, Neville, ¿podemos hablar?

Quizás fuera por el frenesí que había experimentado a lo largo del día, quizás porque recordaba la fantástica noche que había pasado con Hannah, el caso es que me alegraba mucho de verla allí, tanto que la tomé de los brazos y la arrastré dentro.

―Neville, ¿qué haces? Necesito hablar contigo… ―Sin embargo, comencé a besarle el cuello ―. Neville, va en serio… Estoy embarazada.

Yo me detuve y me quedé mirándola a la cara.

―¿Qué?


	3. TRAGEDY - Una pérdida inesperada

**2**

**Una pérdida inesperada**

Lo cierto es que no tuve tiempo de abrir la carta. Confiando en que la lechuza no me dejase el alféizar de la ventana hecho un asco cuando volviese, puse rumbo a mi primera clase de Herbología. Fuese lo que fuese lo que esa lechuza traía, tendría que esperar, o a mi me daría un ataque muy pronto.

Al rato, tras tener ya la clase, la cual, a mi parecer, había salido bien, volví al despacho. La lechuza se había ido, afortunadamente sin dejarme ningún regalito, sólo la carta. En cuanto la cogí, me percaté de que era de San Mungo. Nervioso, abré el sobre.

Tras leer, me senté un momento en su silla. La carta había caído al suelo, mientras que de mis ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas.

Mi madre había fallecido.

Tras el shock inicial, me enjugué las lágrimas y me dirigí al despacho de la Directora McGonagall, en cuya puerta llamñe insistentemente.

―Merlín bendito, Neville, ¿qué te ocurre?

―Directora… Me ha llegado una carta de San Mungo… Mi madre ha muerto.

Minerva no pudo más que abrazarme fuertemente. Ella, personalmente, había conocido a Alice Longbottom, así que su muerte también le dolía.

―Cualquier cosa que necesites, Neville, cualquier cosa, me tienes a tu entera disposición. Ahora ve a San Mungo, te necesitarán allí. Toma la chimenea.

Así lo hice, y minutos después ya estaba en la sala Janus Thickey. Mi padre, con la mirada perdida, permanecía sentado en su cama. Estaba como siempre, muy desmejorado y con el pelo canoso. Mi abuela también había llegado.

―Oh, Neville… Una gran pérdida, una gran pérdida.

Yo estaba demasiado afectado como para decir cualquier cosa, pero mi abuela sonó sincera. La relación de ambas, según tenía entendido, nunca fue muy buena. Tras apartarme de mi abuela, caminé hasta mi padre.

―Hola, papá.

Frank Longbottom se me quedó mirando, sin reconocerme. Yo no me molesté en explicarle las cosas a mi padre, pues este seguía actuando como siempre. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que su esposa, o la mujer con la que había estado compartiendo aquel lado de la sala durante años, ya no estaba.

―Señor Longbottom ―se presentó un sanador ante mí.

―¿Sí?

―Necesitamos que venga para tomar parte del cuerpo de su madre y ver qué decide hacer con él.

Logré hacer acopio de valor y seguí al sanador. Llegamos hasta una sala que debía ser la morgue del hospital. De ahí caminamos hasta una camilla, donde había un cuerpo envuelto en una gran bolsa blanca.

―¿Está listo?

Tragué aire y asintí con la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva. El sanador abrió la bolsa y mostró el cadáver de Alice Longbottom. Yo aparté la mirada, aunque no se me borraría de la memoria la imagen de mi madre, blanca como la nieve.

―¿Cómo fue?

―Un ataque al corazón. Fulminante. ¿Qué quiere hacer con él?

―Le daremos sepultura. Gracias por todo el trabajo que han hecho estos años.

―Sentimos que esto haya sucedido, señor Longbottom, seguiremos cuidando de su padre.

Yo asentí con la cabeza pero no pude decir nada más. Tras salir de la morgue, volví a la sala Janus Thickey para despedirme de mi abuela. Después, me dirigí de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Minerva me había dicho que podía tomarme la tarde libre, por lo que me la pasé en mi, despacho, sin hacer nada, simplemente mirando al vacío, recordando

Llamaron a la puerta. Yo ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, pero quien quiera que estuviese fuera, insistía. Finalmente, me levanté a duras penas, caminé hasta la puerta y abrí.

Allí fuera estaba Hannah, con cara de preocupación.

―Hannah…

De inmediato, recordé lo sucedido la noche anterior, y lo que pasó al día siguiente, cómo la abandoné mientras ella dormía. Esperaba que Hannah no volviese sólo para echarme en cara aquello.

―Estoy embarazada.

Lo siguiente que recordaría sería que me desperté en mi cama, sudoroso. A Hannah sentada al borde del lecho, procurando que me encontrase bien. ―¿Qué tal estás?

―¿Qué has dicho? ―pregunté, confuso.

―Te he preguntado que qué tal estás, Neville.

―No ―le detuve ―. No me refiero a eso, Hannah. ¿Qué has dicho que estás?

Hannah evitó mi mirada.

―¿Embarazada? Sí, lo estoy. Esta mañana tenía que ir a hacerme un chequeo en San Mungo. Han analizado mi sangre y me han dicho que estoy embarazada. Supuse que debías saberlo. Lo siento.

Yo logré levantarme de la cama.

―No, no, no, tranquila. Me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho, merecía saberlo. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

―Bueno, pensaba tenerlo ―dijo ella, a la defensiva, por si a mí se me pasaba por la cabeza la idea de sugerirle el aborto.

Pero, en vez de eso, yo sonrié.

―Me parece una idea perfecta. Y, si quieres, estaré aquí para ayudarte a llevar esta carga.

Hannah sonrió con sinceridad.

―Te lo agradezco, Neville. Te lo agradezco de veras ―yo sonreí por lo bajo ―. ¿Te ocurre algo? Parece como… si hubieses estado llorando.

Miré a Hannah a la cara.

―Hoy me ha llegado carta de San Mungo. Mi madre… ha fallecido.

Hannah esbozó una mirada de pena y me abrazó para reconfortarme, mientras yo empezaba a llorar. Nos quedamos así durante toda la noche. Incluso nos quedamos dormidos, Hannah abrazándome, hasta que fue el día siguiente.


	4. FAMILY - Embarazados

**3**

**Embarazados**

―¿Qué has dicho? ―pregunté yo, otra vez.

―Lo que has oído. Estoy embarazada.

―Vaya… ¿Y quién es el padre?

Hannah me miró seriamente, como si estuviese bromeando o algo.

―¿En serio? Eres tú, Neville.

Me quedé entonces a cuadros. Me senté en mi cama, mientras que Hannah hizo lo propio

―Yo… No sé qué decir. En fin, hoy ha sido mi primer día como profesor, mis padres están recuperando la memoria… Y ahora me entero de que voy a ser padre.

―Perdona que te lo haya dicho ahora, pero creo que necesitabas saberlo.

―Oh, no, no, tranquila. Gracias por decírmelo. En fin… Estoy muy contento.

Hannah sonrió, aunque dudosa.

―¿Lo estás?

―Pues… Pues sí, lo estoy. En fin, ser padre ha sido siempre una de mis mayores ilusiones.

―Vaya, no… no tenía ni idea. En fin, sólo quería decírtelo, no te pediré dinero ni nada de eso, yo tengo mis ahorros.

Yo me levanté corriendo.

―Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Bueno, tú y yo… No estamos casados. Quiero decir, te dejaré ver al bebé y que cuides de él, pero no tenemos ningún tipo de… contrato legal entre tú y yo.

Entonces yo me arrodillé delante de ella.

―Sé que no lo tenemos, pero… en fin, nos hemos acostado, vamos a tener un bebé… Bueno, ¿quieres quedar este sábado por la tarde en Hogsmeade?

Hannah me miró con suspicacia.

―¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, tú, Neville Longbottom? ―yo logré asentir con la cabeza ―. Está bien, el sábado a las 18:00. Pasa a recogerme al Cabeza de Puerco.

Nos despedimos y Hannah se marchó. Yo, por mi parte, me deje caer en la cama y medité lo sucedido.

Padre. Iba a ser padre. En fin, es algo con lo que siempre había soñado, dado que nunca había tenido una figura paterna. Tener un hijo, cuidar de él, verle crecer… Claro que no esperaba que las cosas saliesen así, dejar preñada a una chica y eso, pero en fin, nada salía como uno soñaba. Y en cuanto a Hannah… Bueno, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

――

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con una sonrisa en los labios. Tras bajar a desayunar y, sorprendentemente, intercambiar unas palabras con Nott, me dirigí a mi primera clase del día. A decir verdad, las clases de Herbología estaban yendo viento en popa, cosa que me hacía muy feliz. Además, cada día me llegaban noticias de San Mungo, sobre la rápida mejoría de mis padres. Pronto iría a visitarles a los dos y ver qué tal se encontraban.

Y por fin, el sábado por la tarde llegó. Caminé en dirección al Cabeza de Puerco, en cuya puerta ya esperaba Hannah.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó ella.

―Hola, Hannah. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Hannah bufó.

―Primero, aquí no. Aberforth no sabe que estoy… eso. Y segundo, no me estoy muriendo, así que no me mires todo el rato como si tuviese una enfermedad terminal.

―Lo siento, lo siento ―sonreí, divertido ―. ¿Vamos a las Tres Escobas?

La joven asintió y los dos bajamos hacia Hogsmeade. Tras entrar en la taberna, nos sentamos en una mesa.

―Prométeme que no quedaremos en las salidas del colegio ―le pedí yo ―. No quiero estar todo el rato saludando alumnos y que me miren mientras ríen por lo bajo.

―¿Crees que quedaremos más veces?

Yo sonreí, aunque algo confuso.

―Pues… sí. Claro que sí. En fin… vamos a tener un hijo ―me había acercado a ella y dicho esto último por lo bajo ―. Me gustaría conocerte más y, bueno, quien sabe lo que pudiese llegar a suceder.

Hannah prefirió no decir nada. En verdad, era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones precipitadas, no quería hacer ilusiones y terminar con un bebé bajo el brazo y sola.

Pero en fin, tampoco iba a pensar en ello. Ahora estaba ahí, conmigo, pasando una tarde agradable. Sí, estaba embarazada. Y sí, tenía una cita con el padre de su futuro hijo, pero bueno, la cosa podía ser peor. Al menos tenía un trabajo.

Tras nuestra estancia en las Tres Escobas, ya se había hecho tarde, de modo que la acompañé de vuelta al Cabeza de Puerco.

―Me lo he pasado muy bien ―confesó ella, un tanto avergonzada.

―Sí, yo… yo también. Tenemos que repetirlo.

―Claro que sí.

Nos quedamos quietos un momento, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que yo me acerqué a ella y la besé en una mejilla. Hannah pensó, por un momento, que iba a darle un beso en los labios, pero con aquel beso había demostrado dos cosas, que aún era demasiado pronto y que yo era un caballero. Sonrió y me dio las buenas noches.

Yo, por su parte, caminé de vuelta al castillo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a la altura de las Tres Escobas, oí una voz familiar.

―¿Neville?

Me di la vuelta y vi a una figura que me resultó familiar. Baijta y con el pelo largo y de un rubio platino, Luna Lovegood me observaba sonriente.

―Luna…

―Menuda sorpresa, ¿qué haces en Hogsmeade a estas horas? Me dijeron que eras el nuevo profesor de Herbología.

―Yo… He ido a ver a alguien. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

―He venido a pasar unos días, a visitar a mi novio, que da clases en la escuela.

¿Novio? ¿Luna Lovegood tenía novio?

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es?

―Es Rolf Scamander.

Vaya, qué callado se lo tenía. Yo, no sabía por qué, sentí una punzada en el estómago.

―¿Y cómo fue?

―Es de noche y hace frío, Neville, ¿quieres entrar y tomar algo conmigo, mientras te hablo de él?

A decir verdad, al día siguiente tenía clases, pero me dije que por una copa más no iba a pasar nada, así que entré en el pub con Luna. Al rato, teníamos sendos vasos de whisky de fuego en las manos.

―¿Entonces, qué pasó?

―Pues… En cuanto acabé mi séptimo año, me lancé a realizar un viaje yo sola. En parte para desconectar, en parte para ver si encontraba algún snorkack de cuernos arrugados, pero no encontré ninguno… Entonces ―su mirada se perdió ― conocí a Rolf. Él estaba realizando un viaje de investigación, buscando especies que observar, porque, en fin, supongo que su apellido te sonará, ¿no?

―Scamander… Supongo que tendrá relación con Newt Scamander, el famoso magizoólogo.

―Es su abuelo. El caso es que Rolf y yo coincidimos un día en el camino. Hablamos, buscamos especies juntos… De vuelta a Inglaterra pude conocer a su abuelo, todo un honor para mí. Y ahora, no sé cómo… Salimos juntos.

Bebí un largo trago de mi copa.

―Eso es… maravilloso, Luna, realmente maravilloso. Me alegro mucho por ti.

―Gracias, Neville. ¿Y tú, sales con alguien?

Quizás debería haber dicho que no, haberme callado y que Luna se compadeciese de mi porque no había conseguido pareja a estas alturas. Pero no, tuve que decirlo.

―Pues sí, salgo con alguien ―solté de repente, de manera forzada.

―Oh, me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Y quién es?

―Es Hannah Abbot.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, aunque Luna no había perdido la sonrisa.

―¿Hannah Abbot, de Hufflepuff? Vaya…

―Sí, es ella. ¿Ocurre algo? ―quise saber yo, aunque me esperaba una reacción más sufrida por parte de Luna.

―No, no, tranquilo. Es que creo recordar que hablasteis en contadas ocasiones. Nada más.

―De hecho ―bebí otro trago ―. Nos encontramos hace unos días, en el Cabeza de Puerco. Trabaja allí.

―Oh, qué interesante ―se sinceró ella.

―Sí, lo es.

Nos quedamos callados nuevamente, bebiendo de nuestras copas y sin hablar.

―En fin, se me ha ocurrido algo. ¿Y si quedamos los cuatro para cenar aquí? ―propuso Luna.

―¿Los cuatro? ¿Te refieres a ti, a mí, Rolf y Hannah?

Luna sonrió.

―Pues claro, tonto. Podemos hacer una cena de parejas. ¿Qué me dices?

Bueno, quitando el hecho de que Hannah y yo no habíamos formalizado nada, a pesar de que íbamos a tener un bebé, era arriesgado. Quizás debería decirle que no…

―Claro, a Hannah y a mí nos encantará.

Idiota. Yo, Neville Longbottom, soy un auténtico idiota.


	5. TRAGEDY - Visita inesperada

**3**

**Visita inesperada**

Jugueteaba con el desayuno, pero en realidad no tenía hambre. Todo el tema del entierro de mi madre había pasado ya, aunque lo que más me dolía era ver que mi padre no se daba cuenta de nada. Y mi abuela… La relación entre ella y mi madre nunca había sido precisamente buena, pero esperaba al menos que mostrase un poco más de respeto.

―Entonces, ¿cuándo viene?

―Mañana. Se hospedará en Las Tres Escobas ―contestó una persona.

Quienes hablaban eran Theodore Nott y Rolf Scamander. Nott era el profesor de Pociones desde hacía un par de años, cuando el viejo Slughorn se dijo a sí mismo que ya no podía con tantos achaques. Y Scamander el nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, después de que Hagrid decidiese retirarse permanentemente. Por alguna extraña razón, los dos se habían vuelto amigos, pues aunque apenas conocía al tal Scamander, más allá de que era nieto del famoso magizóologo Newt Scamander, a Nott lo conocía muy bien.

Durante siete años fueron a la par en su educación mágica. Yo en Gryffindor, Nott en Slytherin. Y aunque pertenecíamos a Casas distintas, en Hogwarts se sabía todo. Por eso, yo sabía que Theodore Nott siempre había sido un chico retraído, que no pertenecía a la pandilla de Malfoy. Que su padre era un mortífago, pero que él había renegado de los ideales de su padre. Era por ello que, cuando tuvieron lugar los tristemente recordados juicios después del fin de la Segunda Guerra, Theodore no fue inculpado de actividad mortífaga alguna. Pero que no lo fuese no quería decir nada. Incluso mi amigo Harry Potter sospechaba, aún, de Nott.

―Eh, Longbottom, ¿has oído la noticia? ―oí que me comentaba Nott.

―No, y no tengo interés en saberla. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, algunos tenemos que dar clase.

Mientras me iba, podía oír los comentarios de Nott y Scamander, pero decidí no hacer caso alguno. Los amigos de Nott, directamente, no eran mi amigos, aparte de que tenía que encargarme de otras cosas, como el hecho de que mi madre había muerto y yo iba a ser padre.

Mierda, voy a ser padre…

Las clases de hoy fueron un auténtico asco. Ni siquiera yo recordaba ser tan cretino con mis profesores, ni siquiera con Snape. Bueno, es que a Snape le tenía miedo. Y, por otro lado, a mis profesores les respetaba. Pero esta nueva generación era harina de otro costal.

Por la tarde, bajé a Hogsmeade para visitar a Hannah. Desde que supe la ¿gran? noticia, decidí mostrarme más interesado en su bienestar, en que estuviese cómoda y en dejarle caer la posibilidad de que dejase el trabajo durante un tiempo, aunque Hannah ya había dejado claro que sólo llevaba unas semanas embarazada, no iba a dejar su trabajo cuando todavía no había riesgo para su salud. Quizás es que yo estaba siendo demasiado exagerado, dado que no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba esto.

Por desgracia, Hannah no puedo hablar demasiado. El pub estaba hasta arriba, algo raro, dado que estábamos hablando del Cabeza de Puerco, pero aún así, ella no pudo hablar apenas conmigo, y yo no pude ser partícipe de su estado de ánimo aquella tarde. A decir verdad, estaba casi alterada, pero no quería dejarle caer que quizás era mejor que dejase ya el trabajo. Pero, de nuevo, ella no querría ni pensarlo. Aberforth aún no sabía el hecho de que Hannah estaba embarazada. Ella, que hasta ahora había sido su mejor camarera.

Volví por donde vine, igual que al principio. En cuanto pasé por delante de las Tres Escobas, más transitado que el propio Cabeza de Puerco, oí una voz, una conocida.

―¡Neville!

Me di la vuelta para buscar el origen de aquella voz tan familiar. Y fue entonces que la vi. Y fue entonces que multitud de sentimientos me vinieron a la mente: alegría, tristeza, dolor, una enorme intensidad en mi interior…

―Luna… ―solté.

Luna Lovegood sonrió mientras corría hacia mí y me daba un largo abrazo. Pero yo apenas pude devolverle aquel abrazo. Los sentimientos seguían recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

―Cuanto me alegro de verte ―sonrió ella.

―Luna, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella se separó un poco mientras guardaba sus desprotegidas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

―¿No te has enterado? He venido a ver a mi marido.

―¿Tu… marido? ¿Y por qué debería saberlo? ―ciertamente, no tenía ni idea de por qué debería saber que Luna está en Hogsmeade. Nuestra relación se tornó inexistente desde que ella se marchó de viaje hacía unos años.

―Sí, Rolf Scamander. Es profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts, tienes que conocerle.

De repente, todo cobró sentido, especialmente la conversación que Nott y Scamander mantuvieron esta mañana.

―Así que tengo ante mí a la señora… Luna Scamander.

―Oh, no, no me digas eso, aún no me acostumbro ―soltó ella mientras se ponía roja de vergüenza y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

―Y… ¿cómo fue? ―traté en todo momento de no ser forzado. Pero, mierda, lo estaba siendo.

¿Qué queréis? He de admitir que estaba enamorado de esta chica. O tal vez sigo estándolo. En fin, no grité a los cuatro vientos y en mitad de una batalla que estaba loco por Luna Lovegood para nada, esperaba que lo nuestro se formalizase tras la definitiva caída del Señor Oscuro, aunque… Bien es cierto que el que se asustó al final fui yo, pero también seguimos manteniendo contacto. Hasta que ella se fue, alegando un viaje con no sabía quién. Ahora sí, Rolf Scamander.

―Pues fue… en el viaje ―confesó ella, avergonzada.

―Claro… El viaje.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

―Era mi compañero de trabajo ―se defendió ella.

―Tranquila, no tienes que explicar nada.

―Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos ―contestó.

―De verdad, no me importa.

―Tú apenas estabas en casa.

Y dejó caer la bomba.

―¿Cómo que yo no pasaba tiempo en casa? ―pregunté, ofendido.

―Es cierto, siempre estabas con tus prácticas de Herbología y tu trabajo a media jornada. ¿Tienes idea de lo sola que estaba en aquel piso de mierda, Neville?

―No era un piso de mierda, ¿vale? Era un acogedor apartamento para dos.

―¡Era un auténtico piso de mierda, Neville! No había luz, teníamos goteras… Pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que nunca estabas. Era más importante tu carrera que…

―Era mi carrera, Luna. Y tú no estabas cuando yo llegaba a casa, preferías estar con ese compañero tuyo, que por cierto ahora tiene nombre: Rolf Scamander.

―¿Sabes que a él le veía más que a ti? ¿Cómo es eso, Neville? ¿Eso de ver más a tu compañero de trabajo que a tu novio?

No contesté. Sí, era cierto que yo no estaba, era cierto que Luna veía más tiempo a su compañero de trabajo que a mí…

―Mira, será mejor que lo dejemos. A fin de cuentas, es algo que ya pasó. No sabía que te habías casado.

―Pues sí, es cierto. Fue una ceremonia íntima, sólo nuestras familias más cercanas.

―Ah… Bueno, aún así, creía que alguien me diría que te habías casado ―nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento. Quizás debería haberme callado, haber alegado que tenía que marcharme o algo así. Ni siquiera sé por qué solté aquella bomba ―. Yo estoy saliendo con alguien.

―¿Ah, sí? ―su voz sonó igual que siempre. A lo mejor era que no le afectaba en absoluto que yo saliese con alguien, mientras que a mí me afectaba bastante lo suyo.

―Sí. Hannah Abbot.

―Oh. ¿Hannah… Abott? ―preguntó ella, confundida.

―Exacto. Hannah Abott.

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio. Encima era noche cerrada y a mí me apetecía volver al castillo.

―¿Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff? ¿Aquella chica con la que no intercambiaste palabra alguna en siete años? ¿Qué pasa, la has dejado preñada o algo así?

Daba gracias a Merlín porque estuviese tan oscuro, de modo que Luna no pudiese ver la cara de culpabilidad que acababa de esbozar.

―¿Qué pasa, que tiene que haber precedentes o algo así? Tú no conocías a Scamander de nada.

―Neville, era compañero mío en Ravenclaw, claro que le conocía.

Vaya, golpe bajo.

―Bueno, pues me alegro por ti, Luna. He de irme, mañana tengo clase.

―Cierto, ahora eres profesor. Todo tu esfuerzo ha dado su fruto ―contestó ella. Sonó normal, pero a mí me pareció lleno de rencor.

―Pues sí, es algo que he conseguido gracias a mi esfuerzo y estoy orgulloso de ello, a pesar de todo lo que he perdido a cambio.

Otra vez el silencio. Por favor, que acabase ya esta tortura.

―¿Quieres quedar para cenar? ¿Tú, yo, Rolf y Hannah?

Me quedé pensando un momento. ¿Una cena de a cuatro?

―Sí, claro. Por qué no.

―Genial. ¿Quedamos este sábado a las ocho aquí, en las Tres Escobas?

―Claro, allí nos veremos.

Se despidió y volvió dentro del pub, mientras yo hacía lo propio volviendo al castillo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso a Hannah le haría gracia que quedásemos con mi ex-novia?

No seas idiota, Neville, claro que no le haría gracia.


	6. FAMILY - Mesa para cuatro

**4**

**Mesa para cuatro**

―¿Así que tenemos una cena juntos, no? ―Rolf estaba visiblemente entusiasmado, aunque Rolf Scamander siempre estaba contento. Era como una versión de Luna en masculino.

―Eso parece. En fin, cosas de Luna ―contesté yo.

―Ella es adorable. Me siento muy afortunado.

Y tanto. Yo no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que oía hablar del hecho de que Luna y Rolf estaban juntos, algo gritaba en mi interior, como si un león enfurecido rugiese de ira. Pero al instante me veía obligado a calmarme. En fin, estaba hablando de Luna, la chica con la que pude tener una relación y no la tuve. La chica de la que me declaré enamorado en mitad de una batalla y, tras ella, no pude plantarme frente a esa chica y decirle lo que sentía. Quizás porque la adrenalina del momento me hizo pensar aquello. Quizás porque no había batalla más dura que la de declararse a la persona a la que amas.

―¿Y te ha dicho cuándo va a ser? ―preguntó Rolf.

―No, aún no. Ya me avisará con una carta vía lechuza.

―Estoy seguro de ello. Se quedará unos días en Hogsmeade, pero seguramente sea este fin de semana. Bueno, caballeros, les deseo una buena mañana, yo me voy a trabajar.

Rolf abandonó la mesa de los profesores, dejándonos a Nott y a mí solos.

―Así que Luna Lovegood ha vuelto ―soltó Theodore, pero yo no dije nada ―. Dime, ¿qué se siente al ver que tu antigua novia está en los brazos de otro?

―Luna nunca fue mi novia, Nott ―solté yo, furioso.

―Longbottom, por favor, si lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos en mitad de la batalla de Hogwarts. "Estoy loco por ella, estoy loco por ella" ―dijo con burla ―. Si hasta los mortífagos lo oyeron.

―Estoy seguro de que estabas al tanto de esa información, ¿verdad, Nott?

Theodore dejó su cuchillo fuertemente sobre la mesa, provocando un fuerte golpe. Varios profesores se volvieron para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

―No, es porque tu vozarrón se oyó hasta en los terrenos. Pero en fin, luego vimos todos lo que pasó. Ni dijiste ni hiciste nada. Te sentaste a su lado, la miraste… y te callaste. Lovegood esperaba que te declarases, de verdad que lo quiso.

―¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

―Yo estaba allí. Y de hecho… hice más que eso. Pude hablar con Luna y quedó un poco decepcionada.

―¿Hablaste con ella?

―Hablamos… y algo más.

Nott sonrió con malicia, se terminó los huevos revueltos y se marchó. Yo, por mi parte, me di cuenta de que estaba rojo de ira.

A mediodía, abandoné la escuela en dirección a San Mungo. Los sanadores ya habían dicho que mis padres, a cada momento, se recuperaban un poco más, pero que sería adecuado que sus familiares fuesen a verles y hablar con ellos. Mi abuela y otros miembros de la familia ya habían ido, pero yo no. Todos comprendían que tenía trabajo, pero todo lo sucedido hacía que me sintiese mal. Era mi deber estar con mis padres, así que aprovechaba las horas libres para ir a verles.

Una vez me encontraba ya en la sala Janus Thickey, me acerqué a mi madre. Mi padre, seguramente, estaba siendo tratado por los sanadores.

―Buenos días ―saludé.

Alice Longbottom ya había recuperado algo de color en su rostro. Sus ojeras estaban prontas a desaparecer, y su pelo, aunque canoso, empezaba a mostrar signos de recuperación. Me miró a los ojos y posó una mano sobre mi mejilla, la cual comenzó a acariciar.

―Te conozco… ¿verdad?

Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras pequeñas lágrimas se le escapaban de mis ojos.

―Sí, nos conocemos.

―¿Quién eres? ―quiso saber ella.

―Soy Neville, mamá.

Alice le miró con ojos desorbitados.

―¿Neville? ¿Mi hijo? Oh, mírate… Cuánto has crecido ―comenzó a llorar ―acto seguido, los dos nos abrazamos―. Sí, has crecido mucho, mi pequeño. Mucho…

―Tranquila, mamá, lo que importa es que ahora estamos aquí… Juntos.

La mujer sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, al instante, su mirada se perdió, sin saber o comprender por qué estaba donde estaba. Yo me aparté de ella. Los sanadores ya habían advertido que mis padres podían tener lagunas momentáneas, en las cuales era mejor no inmiscuirse. Me quedé a un lado, esperando. Pero Alice se quedó así el resto de la visita.

Al rato, decidí volver a Hogwarts. El resto de la semana no ocurrió nada digno de renombre, salvo las veces que quedé con Hannah. El último día, el viernes, pues el sábado quedaríamos con Luna y Rolf, le confesé que teníamos una cena con ellos.

―¿Con Luna Lovegood? ―preguntó ella, pero no dijo nada más. Yo sabía que no debía hacerle gracia que cenasen con un antiguo interés amoroso mío. Pero nosotros aún no habían formalizado nada, por otro lado.

Por fin, el sábado llegó. Y yo estaba, nervioso no, lo siguiente. Hannah iba sin saber que Luna consideraba que yo y ella éramos novios. Pero en fin, yo esperaba al menos que la conversación no fuese por ese lado.

Tras una hora, todo parecía ir bien.

―Y decidme, ¿qué tal vosotros? ¿Estáis ilusionados? ―nos preguntó Luna a Hannah y a mí.

Hannah miró a Luna, después a mí y, finalmente, se palpó el vientre mientras bajaba la cabeza.

―Pues sí, yo al menos estoy emocionada. No sé Neville cómo se sentirá, aunque, por lo que llevamos desde que supe la noticia, se le nota también ilusionado.

Luna parecía no comprender lo que Hannah estaba diciendo. Me miró un momento, mientras yo me iba poniendo nervioso.

―No lo entiendo, ¿salís juntos o no?

Hannah me miró, extrañada.

―No estamos saliendo juntos. Bueno, no lo creo. Hemos tenido un par de citas, pero no hemos formalizado nada. ¿Le dijiste que estábamos juntos?

―Bueno… Juntos, juntos… Sí, se lo dije ―Hannah me miró con desprecio y abandonó la mesa ―. ¡Hannah, espera!

Salí detrás de ella, pero en cuanto llegué a la oscuridad de Hogsmeade, la había perdido de vista.

―¿Por qué mentiste, Neville?

Luna había salido también. Rolf estaba detrás, pero le dijo a Luna que le esperaría en la habitación.

―Oye, no mentí, ¿vale? Técnicamente, estamos saliendo.

―Neville, un par de citas no es una relación de pareja. ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Me quedé mirando a Luna, hasta que por fin hablé.

―Porque la dejé embarazada. Hannah Abbot va a tener un hijo mío y… En fin, creo que es responsabilidad mía conocer bien a su madre, porque no pienso dejarla sola.

―Eso es muy noble por tu parte, Neville, pero no deberías ir asumiendo que Hannah es tu novia… o que se casará contigo. Ella tomará sus propias decisiones, y tú deberás respetarlas.

Yo asentí mientras bajaba la cabeza.

―Es cierto. Siento haberte metido en esto.

―No te preocupes, supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo.

―¿Ah, sí? ―pregunté, con picardía.

Luna se rió.

―No seas tonto, Neville. En fin, yo sentía algo por ti, y más de una vez pensé que acabaríamos juntos, pero…

―La cagué, sí. Y siempre me he preguntado qué habría pasado sí… si hubiese sido un poco más valiente.

―No te tortures por eso, Neville. Creo que gastaste toda tu valentía en aquella batalla.

Los dos sonreímos mientras nos quedamos mirando. Acto seguido, y ni yo ni Luna sabíamos por qué, nos estábamos besando.


	7. TRAGEDY - La cena de los idiotas

**4**

**La cena de los idiotas**

―¿Entonces cenamos el sábado?

Creedme, estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no coger el cuchillo de la mantequilla y clavárselo en el corazón. Maldito Rolf Scamander. ¿Pero por qué me preocupaba tanto? En fin, yo había dejado embarazada a Hannah y, quizás, iniciaríamos una relación. ¿Acaso eso era mejor que lo de Luna con Scamander? Claro que no. Ellos estaban casados y sin miras de tener hijos por ahora. Yo estaba, sí, jodido.

―Claro, Rolf, nos veremos allí.

―Genial. Tengo que irme a mi clase, te veo en la comida.

―Claro, adiós ―no podía sonar más falso, pero ya me daba igual.

En cuanto Rolf se marchó, Nott se acercó hasta sentarse cerca de mí.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿El matrimonio Scamander-Lovegood no es de tu devoción? ―preguntó con sorna.

―Cállate, Nott. Y no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablarme.

Nott alzó los brazos.

―Lo siento, tendrán que detenerme. En fin, esperaba una reacción así.

―¿Qué?

―Venga… Luna y tú. Si todos creíamos que lo siguiente sería el altar. Pero en fin, tú ya elegiste. Y aquí estás. Lo cierto es que ella es feliz. Igual que Rolf. Imagino que habría sido igualmente feliz contigo pero… esa escoba se te ha escapado.

Apuró su zumo de calabaza y se marchó.

Maldito Nott. Maldito matrimonio Scamander-Lovegood. Malditos todos. Sí, quizás creían que él y Luna estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero no fue así. ¿Por qué seguían torturándome con eso?

Tras terminar mi desayuno me dirigí a mi primera clase del día, aunque no podía apartar de mi cabeza mi principal pensamiento y miedo: decirle a Hannah que cenarían con Luna y su marido. Cualquier otra pareja seguro que a ella le daría igual… pero mi ex-novia…

Por la tarde, entré en el Cabeza de Puerco. Allí estaba Hannah, limpiando la barra.

―Buenas tardes ―instintivamente le di un beso en la mejilla, cosa que a ella le resultó bastante extraña, porque se me quedó mirando sin comprender.

―Hola. ¿Qué tal?

―Bien, bien… Tenemos plan para el sábado ―mejor era arrancar la tirita de un tirón.

―¿Ah, sí?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras ella seguía limpiando la barra.

―Sí. Hemos quedado para cenar con unos amigos.

―Suena bien. ¿Con quiénes?

―Pues… Con un compañero del trabajo y su esposa, que ha venido a verle.

―De acuerdo, ¿quedamos el sábado por la tarde y vamos juntos?

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Ni siquiera había preguntado quiénes serían aquellos con quienes habíamos quedado. Al parecer, le bastaba con saber que eran un compañero del trabajo y su esposa. Bueno, parece que el fin del mundo se postergaría hasta el sábado.

Finalmente, el sábado llegó antes de lo esperado, como su una fuerza invisible quisiese que aquella pasase ya. Hannah y yo llegamos a las Tres Escobas antes de la hora establecida, así que esperamos pacientemente en silencio. Entonces, Rolf Scamander apareció por la puerta. Nos saludó mientras sonreía. Y detrás de él justo apareció Luna.

―¿Qué hace Luna Lovegood aquí?

―Esto… ―la catástrofe se avecinaba.

―¿Ella es la esposa de tu compañero?

―Eh… Sí, así es.

Hannah se quedó en silencio, aunque muy seria. No obstante, supo sonreír cuando la ocasión lo requería.

―Y decidme, ¿cómo es que estáis juntos? ―quiso saber Luna.

Supuse que decir que había dejado embarazada a Hannah no era lo mejor.

―Pues… Fue un día que fui a Cabeza de Puerco a contarle a Aberforth que me habían contratado como profesor de Herbología y… ―comencé a explicar.

Sin embargo, Hannah parecía estar cansada de la situación.

―Pues es muy gracioso, ¿sabes? Yo trabajo como camarera en el Cabeza de Puerco. Y una noche este ―me señaló ―apareció. Hablamos, bebimos y al rato nos acostamos. Al día siguiente se marchó corriendo y, ¿sabes qué? Estoy embarazada de él. Sí… Estoy embarazada de Neville Longbottom, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Me quedé mirándola mientras me preguntaba por qué era tan cruel. Vale que yo no le había contado que Luna venía a cenar, pero no era como si hubiese hecho algo malo. No me merecía ese trato.

―Quizás deberías haber empezado por cerrar las piernas. Aunque supongo que es parte de tu trabajo complacer a los clientes, ¿no?

Se me quedó mirando un momento hasta que me cruzó la cara con una mano. Se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y se marchó. Me quedé un momento quieto, mientras Rolf y Luna me miraban, hasta que me levanté y decidí seguir a Hannah. Sin embargo, ya era noche cerrada y no podía ver nada, aunque supuse que se habría vuelto al Cabeza de Puerco.

―¿Estás bien?

Luna apareció detrás de mí. Me crucé de brazos mientras seguía escudriñando la calle, aunque era una estupidez.

―Yo… sí. Bueno, no lo sé. Sabes, yo no soy de esos que van embarazando mujeres y las dejan tiradas. Estaba y estoy dispuesto a ayudar a Hannah, aunque parece que le ha molestado que vinieses esta noche.

―Lo siento, no creí que se lo tomase tan mal.

―Tú y yo salíamos juntos, Luna. Cenar con la ex-novia del futuro padre de tu hijo no parece la mejor de las situaciones.

―Sí… Tienes razón.

―¿Dónde está Rolf? ―quise saber, por cambiar de tema.

―Está pagando la cuenta. Nos vamos a ir ya.

―Sí, creo que yo también debo irme. Dile a Rolf que mañana le daré nuestra parte. Buenas noches, Luna.

―Buenas noches, Neville.

Caminé en dirección a la escuela. Sólo cuando ya estaba fuera del pueblo y el camino que subía al castillo empezaba ante mí, me di la vuelta. Luna seguía fuera, mirándome.

Al rato, ya en mi habitación, me encontraba con que no podía dormir. Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta. ¿Quién sería?

Tras abrir la puerta, me encontré a Luna, ataviada con una bata.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Minerva deja que me quede en la habitación de Rolf. Pero lo cierto es que no puedo dormir. ¿Te he despertado?

―Eh… No, no lo has hecho. Yo tampoco podía dormir. ¿Quieres pasar? Puedo preparar té.

―Eso sería genial.

Bebimos té, charlamos hasta altas horas de la noche. A mí me recordaba mucho a cuando estábamos juntos, que dedicábamos largas horas a charlas juntos. Intenté imaginar, por un momento, cómo sería mi vida con Hannah, aunque supuse que el trabajo de camarera le absorbería la vida, como ahora hacía. Y yo tampoco es que tuviese un trabajo tan flexible, ya que debía pasar prácticamente diez meses al año en la escuela.

―¿Qué tal están tus padres?

Casi me atraganté con el té.

―Pues… Mi madre ha muerto.

Me sentía prácticamente como una mierda, porque entre el tema de Hannah, su embarazo y la aparición de Luna, casi lo había olvidado por completo. Y para colmo, hacía días que no iba a ver a mi padre, aunque él siguiese sin recordar nada, y sin reparar en que su mujer, aquella persona con la que había compartido sala del hospital durante los últimos veinte años, ya no estaba.

―Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Neville ―confesó Luna.

Se levantó y caminó hasta mí para consolarme, mientras yo, involuntariamente, rompía a llorar. Me sentía un mal hijo, un futuro mal padre, una persona que no sabía tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. Tenía que hablar con Hannah. Tenía que hacerlo.

Y Luna… Luna me abrazaba fuertemente. En algún momento se apartó y nos miramos, largamenteo, pero nos quedamos mirando. Y no sé si fui yo, si fue ella, o si fueron todos esos años que pasamos juntos y que yo no supe mantener.

Y nos besamos.


	8. FAMILY - De cómo complicar más las cosas

**5**

**De cómo complicar más las cosas**

―Entonces volví a encontrarme con Luna, ¿vale? Y yo creía que lo mío con ella estaba superado, pero…

Miré un momento a sus padres, que me observaban curiosos.

―¿Y? ―quiso saber mi padre ―. No te calles ahora.

―Creo que he de ser un buen hombre y seguir intentándolo con Hannah.

―Pero… ―protestó mi madre, pero yo no dijo nada. Me despedí de ambos y me marché, de vuelta a la escuela.

Por supuesto, había evitado revelarles cierta información a mis padres, principalmente dos: que había dejado embarazada a Hannah y que me había acostado hacía dos días con Luna.

Estúpido. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. No podría haber ido directamente al Cabeza de Puerco, no, tuve que quedarme con Luna, recordar por qué no me declaré ante ella y, para colmo, besarla y, lo que es peor, acostarme con ella en una habitación de las Tres Escobas, estando Rolf justo en la de al lado. Brillante, Neville, brillante.

Llegué a Hogwarts justo para el almuerzo. Rolf y Nott estaban ya allí, pero no hablé demasiado con ellos.

―¿Qué tal está Luna? ―preguntó Theodore.

―Hoy estaba extraña, la verdad. Me ha estado ayudando en mi clase de esta mañana con los de quinto, pero se la veía distante. En fin, tengo que irme

―Hasta luego. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal con Hannah?

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Desde hacía unos días, me había suavizado con Theodore Nott. Ya no me mostraba tan arisco y tan a la defensiva con él, quizás porque había demostrado ser un hombre normal y corriente, y no alguien que hubiese estado metido en actividades ilegales en algún momento de su vida.

―Vamos… Se os veía muy juntos últimamente. Aunque, según me ha contado Rolf, el otro día la liaste bien liada. Tal vez deberías hablar con ella, ¿no crees?

Me dolía admitirlo, pero Theodore tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con Hannah y tenía que hacerlo ya. En fin, no quería tener que recurrir a permisos para ver a mi futuro hijo.

Por la noche, entré en el Cabeza de Puerco.

―Buenas noches, Aberforth, ¿está Hannah?

―¿Es que no te has enterado, muchacho? ―Aberforth secaba un vaso.

―¿Enterarme de qué?

―Hannah se ha ido a Londres. Tom, el tabernero del Caldero Chorreante la ha contratado, recomendada por mí. ¿No te lo había dicho?

Yo ni siquiera contesté. Salé del Cabeza de Puerco y me quedé fuera, contemplando Hogwarts. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿A qué venía eso? Hannah se había ido a Londres, a un trabajo mejor. ¿Debería seguirla?

Bueno, al menos podría ir para hablar con ella. Dejar las cosas claras.

Minutos después, las llamas esmeraldas de la chimenea del Caldero volvían a la normalidad, después de haberme expulsado de ellas.

―¿Neville?

―Hola, Hannah.

La joven acababa de servir unas copas, pues estaba en mitad de la taberna con una bandeja bajo el brazo.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―quiso saber ella. Se notaba que estaba asustada.

―¿Que qué hago aquí? Bueno, he venido para saber por qué la futura madre de mi futuro hijo se ha ido sin más, sin avisarme siquiera.

―No tenía por qué avisarte ―contestó ella, desafiante.

―¿No tenías que hacerlo? ―preguntó yo, irónico.

―¡No, no tenía! ¿Acaso no tenías tú que decirme que íbamos a una cena con tu exnovia, habiéndole dicho que salíamos juntos?

―¡Luna Lovegood nunca fue mi novia!

―¡Pero la querías! ¡La quieres, de hecho! ¿Sabes qué? Me importa una mierda, Neville. No te necesito, puedo criar a este bebé yo sola.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso, Hannah? ¿Con un pobre sueldo de camarera? ¿Qué harás después del trabajo? ¿Hacer la calle?

La torta que Hannah me soltó se oyó en toda la taberna, tanto que los pocos clientes se giraron para verlos, quienes ya de por sí estaban dando la nota.

―Eres un gilipollas.

Yo me pasé la mano por la mejilla, la cual estaba enrojeciendo.

―Lo siento… Lo siento, no era mi intención decir eso, pero compréndeme. Quiero a ese bebé. Lo querré siempre. No puedes apartarme de él.

―Si vas a querer a este bebé, Neville, entonces has de ser sincero conmigo. Me da igual con quien quieras estar, quiero que seas sincero conmigo. Porque así sabré que serás sincero con él o ella.

―Sí, tienes razón.

―Tengo que volver al trabajo.

―Hannah, espera ―le detuvo. Acto seguido, me arrodillé. Hannah se alarmó ―. Sé… Sé que todo ha sido muy precipitado, créeme. En fin, tu embarazo, nuestro par de citas… Pero este tiempo que he pasado a tu lado, Merlín, creo que ha sido el mejor de mi vida. Así que te lo preguntaré ahora. Y puedes decirme lo que quieras, no te obligaré a nada, pero… ―saqué un anillo y se lo enseñé ―. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hannah se quedó mirando, boquiabierta.

―Yo… Yo… Neville Longbottom, eres un idiota. Y sí, me casaré contigo.

Sonreí ampliamente. Tras ponerle el anillo en el dedo, se levantó y la abracé, besándola en los labios. Hannah me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, mientras que los clientes del Caldero Chorreante aplaudían y vitoreaban felicitaciones.

Al rato, volví a Hogwarts. Tras llegar a Hogsmeade, ya que quería hacer partícipe a Aberforth de la buena nueva, volví al Castillo. Sin embargo, me topé con alguien frente a las Tres Escobas.

―Hola, Luna. Buenas noches.

―Ah, hola, Neville. ¿Qué tal estás?

―Bien. Muy bien, a decir verdad. He estado hablando con Hannah y… todo se ha arreglado.

―Me alegro por ti, entonces. Neville, hay algo que…

―Merlín, si no lo digo creo que reventaré. Hannah y yo nos vamos a casar.

Parecía que a Luna le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría encima.

―¿Qué?

―Lo que has oído. Hannah y yo nos casamos. Es un poco precipitado, ya lo sé, pero en fin, vamos a tener un hijo. Qué menos que formalizarlo. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

―¿Qué? Ah, sí. Esto… ¿sabes qué? No tiene importancia. Lo tuyo parece más importante ―rió, aunque le costó muchísimo ―. En realidad tengo que irme ya, regreso a Londres y debería estar ya en el andén. Pero te doy mis felicitaciones, Neville. Espero que Hannah y tú seáis muy felices.

―Gracias, Luna. De todo corazón, gracias.

Se abrazaron y yo puse dirección al castillo, mientras que Luna se fue en dirección contraria, al andén. Se detuvo y se volvió un momento, pero Neville ya estaba lejos. No había tenido valor para decirle que estaba embarazada.


	9. TRAGEDY - Caída en picado

**5**

**Caída en picado**

Me desperté al día siguiente. Lo único que recordaba de lo que aconteció al final de la noche es que hubo té, muchas palabras y un beso con Luna.

Y bueno, algo más, porque miré a un lado y allí estaba ella, metida en mi cama, completamente desnuda. Rememoré aquellos días en los que me levantaba siempre el primero y me la encontraba a mi lado, profundamente dormida. Como ahora.

―Merlín ―me dije ―, que no la haya dejado embarazada.

Por una vez, no me levanté y me largué, dejándola sola. No, siempre me quedaba mirándola hasta que ella se despertaba y hundía su rostro en la almohada, avergonzada porque me había quedado mirándola. Como ahora.

―Algunas cosas no cambian ―confesó ella.

―No, no lo hacen.

―Esto no está bien ―alcanzó a decir.

―Es cierto. Tú estás casada con Rolf. Y yo voy a tener un hijo con Hannah.

Y sin embargo, ella se pegó a mí. Y yo la abracé. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a vestirme.

―Esto no está bien, Luna.

―Sí… Sí, lo siento. Pero es que… Creo que nunca pude olvidarte, Neville.

Me di la vuelta y la miré a los ojos.

―Yo tampoco. Y no paro de lamentar no haber prestado más atención a nuestra relación. Perdóname.

Se acercó a mí, tapándose con la manta, y me besó.

―Te perdono.

No teníamos remedio. De verdad que no lo teníamos.

―Tengo que hablar con Hannah ―solté.

―Y yo tengo que volver con Rolf. Y darle una explicación de por qué no he dormido esta noche con él.

Nos terminamos de vestir y nos fuimos, cada uno por nuestro lado. Por mi parte, decidí ir a ver ya a Hannah. No sabía cómo estaría, pero era cierto que debía ir a verla cuanto antes.

Al rato, llegué al Cabeza de Puerco. Aberforth estaba en la barra.

―Aberforth, ¿está Hannah?

―¿Es que no te has enterado? ―preguntó mientras pasaba un trapo por la superficie de madera, llena de arañazos.

―¿Enterarme de qué?

―Se ha ido a Londres, va a trabajar en el Caldero Chorreante. La contrataron hace unos días.

Me quedé de piedra.

―¿Qué… qué?

―Sí, Tom, el dueño, le ofreció un trabajo con allí con vistas a ser la dueña, puesto que él ya es viejo. Me lo ofreció a mí, porque fuimos juntos a Hogwarts, pero yo ya soy demasiado mayor, así que le recomendé a Hannah.

―¿Y ella ha aceptado?

―Pues claro, se fue esta mañana, muy pronto. Además de que…

Pero no escuché lo que Aberforth iba a decir, porque me di la vuelta y salí corriendo. En cuanto llegué a la carretera que pasaba al lado del pueblo alcé mi varita y el Autobús Noctámbulo apareció. Tenía que ir a Londres y tenía que ir ya.

Finalmente, entré en el Caldero Chorreante. Allí estaba Hannah, colocando unas botellas. Se me quedó mirando.

―Hola ―saludó al fin.

―¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te vas sin más, sin decir nada?

―Estaba enfadada contigo, Neville.

―No creo que Tom el tabernero te ofreciese la oferta de trabajo anoche, precisamente.

Ella dejó las botellas.

―Iba a contártelo, pero no sabía cómo ibas a tomártelo. En fin, tú trabajas en Hogwarts, yo me iría a vivir aquí… Nos veríamos unos meses al año. En fin, Neville, creo que… creo que lo nuestro no va a funcionar.

―¿Cómo? Pero… Vamos a tener un hijo.

―Eso no quiere decir que debamos acabar juntos. Además, tú quieres a Luna Lovegood.

―Yo…

―Neville… ¿estás enamorado de Luna? ―me quedé callado. Sí, sí que lo estaba. Pero Hannah iba a ser la madre de su hijo y no tenía por qué saber de mis sentimientos hacia mi ex novia. Tenía que intentarlo con ella. Tenía que construir una fuerte relación con Hannah. Por el futuro hijo que tendrían entre ambos. Pero… ―. Has tardado en responder. Lo siento, Neville. Adiós ―se metió por una puerta trasera, no sin antes darse la vuelta ―. Yo no te quiero, Neville. Me caes bien y eso, pero tener un hijo no es sinónimo de que debamos acabar juntos.

Y desapareció. Me quedé mirando la puerta durante largo rato, esperando a que Hannah volviese, pero no lo hizo. Quizás esperaba a que yo me largase para poder salir. Decidí no hacerla esperar y me marché de vuelta a la escuela. Sin embargo, en el último momento, cambié mi rumbo. Al rato, estaba sentado frente a mi padre, en San Mungo.

―Y entonces no puedo creer lo que está pasando ahora, ¿sabes? Ella se ha venido a vivir aquí, a Londres, tendrá nuestro hijo y… Es como si no me dejase ser su padre. Pero es obvio que lo seré… algún día ―le miré. Él me miraba a mí, pero sin mirar. Con esa expresión perdida con que siempre le había visto cada vez que venía a visitarle ―. Claro que esto a ti debe importarte bien poco, ¿verdad? Con esa cara de no enterarte de nada. Es la misma cara que has puesto los últimos veinte años. Sí… ¡Todo esto te importa una mierda!

Varios enfermeros vinieron y me apartaron de mi padre. El sanador a cargo de la sala también apareció detrás de mí.

―Señor Longbottom, ¿qué diantres está haciendo? ¿Por qué le grita a su padre?

―¡Porque siempre está ahí, sin hacer nada! ¡Nunca hace nada! ¡Si no se hubiese vuelto loco las cosas serían muy distintas!

―¡Señor Longbottom! ―la voz del sanador era fuerte y poderosa cuando gritaba ― ¡¿Le está echando la culpa a su padre de que le torturasen hasta la locura?!

Me quedé callado. No, claro que no podía culpar a mi padre de semejante cosa, pero habían pasado tantas cosas ya, que no pude controlarme.

―Lo siento… Lo siento mucho.

―Veo que está alterado. Señor Longbottom, puede bajar a la Sala Taffin y pedir un tranquilizante ―sugirió el sanador.

―No… Sólo necesito descansar. Gracias, sanador.

Salí de la sala y caminé a lo largo del pasillo, hasta que llegué a unas escaleras, me senté en ellas y me puse a llorar.

―¿Neville?

Alcé la mirada y allí estaba Hannah.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vengo de una revisión médica. Todo está bien ―dijo, por si yo quería preguntar ―. No esperaba que vinieses por aquí.

―Bueno, tengo un padre majareta en este hospital. Ya que estaba tan cerca, podría pasarme y visitarle, ¿no crees?

―No hace falta que seas tan borde.

―¿Que no hace falta que sea tan borde? Eres tú la que no quiere estar conmigo. Eres tú la que me aparta de mi hijo.

―Como sigas con esa actitud, Neville, puedes estar seguro de que eso puede pasar.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, mirándonos. Pero lo único que yo sentía en ese momento era odio, odio hacia Hannah. Decidí largarme.

―Apártate de mi camino ―le solté.

―Eres un gilipollas.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó por una puerta. Y yo me sentía como una completa mierda.


	10. FAMILY - Bien está lo que bien acaba

**6**

**Bien está lo que bien acaba**

El mago conjuró un pequeño círculo dorado que nos rodeó a ambos, quienes teníamos las manos tomadas. Yo iba ataviado con una elegante túnica, mientras que Hannah lucía un precioso vestido blanco, que para nada disimulaba el vientre que ya tenía.

A nuestra boda había asistido mucha gente, tanta que habíamos perdido la cuenta, pero estaban todos.

Al rato, tras la ceremonia, tuvo lugar el banquete y la recepción de felicitaciones.

―¿Me disculpas un momento? Necesito tomar el aire. ¿Estarás bien?

―Sí, sí, tranquilo ―sonrió Hannah a su recién estrenado marido.

Salí de la carpa improvisada a la noche estrellada. Tomé aire y respiré tranquilo.

―Buenas noches, Neville. Y enhorabuena. Hacéis una pareja preciosa.

Me di la vuelta. Reconocí la voz al instante, pero preferí ver con mis propios ojos a su dueña.

―Hola, Luna. Muchas… ―sin embargo, lo que vi me dejó patidifuso. A pesar de que Luna lucía un elegante vestido suelto de color azul, para nada impedía ver que ella estaba embarazada ― gracias. Vaya… ¿estás embarazada?

―Qué perspicaz ―sonrió ella ―. Supongo que el ver a tu mujer así te ha dado la capacidad para detectar mujeres embarazadas, ¿verdad?

―Luna… ¿Cómo?

―Es de Rolf, obviamente. Nos casamos hace unos meses, en privado. Sólo asistieron familiares allegados. Pero bueno, recibiste nuestra nota, ¿cierto?

―Sí, nos llegó a Hannah y a mí. ¿De cuánto estás?

Luna dudó un momento, pero al fin habló.

―De casi nueve meses.

Me quedé callado, mientras una parte de mi cerebro trabajaba a pleno rendimiento.

―Eso es cuando nos reencontramos en Hogwarts, al poco de que yo empezase a trabajar de profesor.

―Sí, es cierto.

―Más o menos por las fechas en que tú y yo…

―No lo digas. Aquello fue un incidente desafortunado, pero ya lo he olvidado. Ahora soy feliz, muy feliz, con Rolf.

―Luna… ¿Soy el padre?

Yo prefería no andarme con chiquitas. Las fechas no daban lugar a error. Luna, por su parte, me miró con ojos llorosos.

―No lo sé. No sé si eres tú o si es Rolf. Pero me da igual. Ahora estoy casada con un hombre al que aprecio, porque el hombre al que amo nunca tuvo el valor de pedir que saliese con él. No me importa de quién sea este bebé que llevo conmigo, Neville, Rolf ya se ha comprometido a cuidarlo junto a mí.

Bajé la mirada.

―Entonces, que así sea. Disculpa, tengo que volver a la fiesta.

Dejé a Luna sola y volví a la carpa. Sin embargo, un grito de angustia me alertó. Por un momento pensé que mortífagos habían irrumpido en la fiesta, pero sólo una persona había gritado. Y era Hannah.

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está pasando?

―Acaba de romper aguas ―dijo Susan Bones, una de las amigas de Hannah y que era sanadora en San Mungo.

―Tenemos que llevarla al Hospital ya.

―¿Te has vuelto loco, Neville? En su estado no puede hacer tal cosa, ni desaparecerse ni viajar por Red Flu. Tendrá que tener el niño aquí.

―¿Te has vuelto loca? ―preguntó yo.

Susan le miró seriamente.

―Muy bien, llevadla hasta una cama, y que alguien me prepare toallas y agua caliente… ¡Venga, idiotas, venga!

Y por fin, al rato, mi primogénito nació. Y era un niño. Mientras Hannah descansaba sobre una cama, yo tomé a nuestro hijo en brazos.

―¿Cómo lo llamaremos? ―preguntó ella.

―Bueno, había pensado en un nombre ―miré a su padre, que había podido asistir a la boda. Desde su recuperación de memoria, había estado mejorando y avanzando todo ese tiempo. Ahora estaba mucho mejor y ya parecía nuevamente el Frank Longbottom de siempre ―. Espero que te parezca bien. Había pensado en Frank.

Hannah sonrió.

―Me parece una idea brillante, Neville.

―De acuerdo, sea así, pues. Bienvenido al mundo… Frank Longbottom.

Sí, bienvenido, hijo mío.


	11. TRAGEDY - Esto es el fin

**6**

**Esto es el fin**

Los días pasaban y pasaban y yo no sabía nada de Hannah. Apenas tenía noticias de ella, porque se había empeñado en que yo supiese acerca de su embarazo. Pero al parecer le iba muy bien en el Caldero Chorreante.

Y en cuanto a Luna, parecía que me evitaba todo lo posible, aunque yo tampoco es que quisiese verla mucho. Ella estaba casada con Rolf, no podía interponerme.

―¿Neville?

Aquella mañana había visita a Hogsmeade, así que bajé con otros profesores. Luna apareció también, aunque hacía días que se había ido ya.

―Luna… ¿Sabe Rolf que estás aquí?

―No, no se lo he dicho. En realidad venía a hablar contigo.

―¿Conmigo?

Luna asintió con la cabeza. Me di cuenta de que estaba seria, muy seria.

―Neville, he venido a hablar contigo por lo que pasó entre nosotros la última vez que nos vimos… Estoy embarazada.

Joder.

Eso fue lo primero que pensé. Lo siguiente fue que debía utilizar un método anticonceptivo la próxima vez. Quizás uno muggle, serían más efectivos.

―¿Embarazada?

―Sí… Pero estoy segura de que es de Rolf.

―Si es de Rolf… ¿Por qué has venido a contármelo?

Se mantuvo callada un momento hasta que habló.

―Porque es posible que también sea tuyo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos, hasta que Luna se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Pero yo no me iba a quedar sin hacer nada, pues corrí detrás de ella.

―Espera… ¡Espera! ―grité, pues ella se estaba resistiendo. La tomé por los brazos.

―Neville… ¡Suéltame!

―¿Has dicho que podría ser mío?

―Sí, podría serlo. Pero también podría ser de Rolf, ¿y qué?

―¿Cçomo que y qué? Si soy el padre de ese niño entonces tomaré las responsabilidades oportunas.

―Neville… Yo no soy Hannah, ¿vale?

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Fui a verla en el Caldero Chorreante. Quería felicitarla por su nuevo empleo, pero sobre todo quería dejar las cosas claras entre nosotras. Me dijo que no te veía desde hace días, pero que lo vuestro se había terminado. Que te pondría al tanto de su embarazo y te dejaría ver al bebé, pero que no iba a pasar nada más.

―Pero…

―Neville, pase lo que pase, este bebé es mío y de Rolf. Nosotros los cuidaremos y lo criaremos. Tú no tendrás nada que ver en esto.

―Pero si en verdad lo es…

Luna negó con la cabeza.

―No, Neville, no lo es.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria.

―¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Que no haga nada, me quede quieto? ¿Esperas que dentro de once años le mire a la cara, le de clase y me pregunte si en verdad es mi hijo?

Luna se acercó.

―Perdiste tu oportunidad, ¿sabes? La perdiste conmigo, la perdiste con Hannah. Así que si dentro de once años tienes que darle clase a mi hijo, al hijo de Hannah… Entonces esa será tu penitencia, Neville Longbottom. Adiós.

Minutos después llegaba al Gran Comedor para la cena. Rolf estaba rodeado por varios profesores, quienes le felicitaban. Imaginé por qué, pero pregunté.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―Neville ―saludó él ―. Luna me ha dicho que está embarazada.

Sí, ya lo sabía.

―Enhorabuena, Rolf. Me alegro mucho por vosotros ―confesé.

Rolf sonreía mientras seguía siendo felicitado. Decidí unirme a la celebración mientras fingía que aquello no iba conmigo. A partir de ahora, me centraría en lo único que me quedaba, las clases. Por pocas cosas más podía luchar ya.


End file.
